Congestive Heart Failure (“CHF”) is a condition that occurs when the heart becomes damaged and reduces blood flow to the organs of the body. If blood flow decreases sufficiently, kidney function becomes impaired, which results in fluid retention, abnormal hormone secretions and increased constriction of blood vessels. These results increase the workload of the heart and further decrease the capacity of the heart to pump blood through the kidneys and circulatory system.
It is believed that progressively decreasing perfusion of the kidneys is a principal non-cardiac cause perpetuating the downward spiral of CHF. Moreover, the fluid overload and associated clinical symptoms resulting from these physiologic changes result in additional hospital admissions, poor quality of life and additional costs to the health care system.
In addition to their role in the progression of CHF, the kidneys play a significant role in the progression of Chronic Renal Failure (“CRF”), End-Stage Renal Disease (“ESRD”), hypertension (pathologically high blood pressure) and other cardio-renal diseases. The functions of the kidneys can be summarized under three broad categories: filtering blood and excreting waste products generated by the body's metabolism; regulating salt, water, electrolyte and acid-base balance; and secreting hormones to maintain vital organ blood flow. Without properly functioning kidneys, a patient will suffer water retention, reduced urine flow and an accumulation of waste toxins in the blood and body. These conditions result from reduced renal function or renal failure (kidney failure) and are believed to increase the workload of the heart. In a CHF patient, renal failure will cause the heart to further deteriorate as fluids are retained and blood toxins accumulate due to the poorly functioning kidneys.
It has been established in animal models that the heart failure condition results in abnormally high sympathetic activation of the kidneys. An increase in renal sympathetic nerve activity leads to vasoconstriction of blood vessels supplying the kidneys, decreased renal blood flow, decreased removal of water and sodium from the body, and increased renin secretion. Reduction of sympathetic renal nerve activity, e.g., via denervation, may reverse these processes.
Applicants have previously described methods and apparatus for treating renal disorders by applying a pulsed electric field to neural fibers that contribute to renal function. See, for example, co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 11/129,765, filed on May 13, 2005, and Ser. No. 11/189,563, filed on Jul. 25, 2005, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. A pulsed electric field (PEF) may initiate renal neuromodulation, e.g., denervation, for example, via irreversible electroporation or via electrofusion. The PEF may be delivered from apparatus positioned intravascularly, extravascularly, transvascularly or a combination thereof. As used herein, electrofusion comprises fusion of neighboring cells induced by exposure to an electric field. Contact between target neighboring cells for the purposes of electrofusion may be achieved in a variety of ways, including, for example, via dielectrophoresis. In tissue, the target cells may already be in contact, facilitating electrofusion.
As used herein, electroporation and electropermeabilization are methods of manipulating the cell membrane or intracellular apparatus. For example, the porosity of a cell membrane may be increased by inducing a sufficient voltage across the cell membrane through, e.g., short, high-voltage pulses. The extent of porosity in the cell membrane (e.g., size and number of pores) and the duration of effect (e.g., temporary or permanent) are a function of multiple variables, such as field strength, pulse width, duty cycle, electric field orientation, cell type or size and other parameters.
Cell membrane pores will generally close spontaneously upon termination of relatively lower strength electric fields or relatively shorter pulse widths (herein defined as “reversible electroporation”). However, each cell or cell type has a critical threshold above which pores do not close such that pore formation is no longer reversible; this result is defined as “irreversible electroporation,” “irreversible breakdown” or “irreversible damage.” At this point, the cell membrane ruptures and/or irreversible chemical imbalances caused by the high porosity occur. Such high porosity can be the result of a single large hole and/or a plurality of smaller holes.
In some patients, when a PEF sufficient to initiate irreversible electroporation is applied to renal nerves and/or other neural fibers that contribute to renal neural functions, applicants believe that denervation induced by the PEF would result in increased urine output, decreased plasma renin levels, decreased tissue (e.g., kidney) and/or urine catecholamines (e.g., norepinephrine), increased urinary sodium excretion, and/or controlled blood pressure. Such responses would prevent or treat CHF, hypertension, renal system diseases, and other renal or cardio-renal anomalies. PEF systems could be used to modulate efferent or afferent nerve signals, as well as combinations of efferent and afferent nerve signals.
A potential challenge of using intravascular PEF systems for treating renal disorders is to selectively electroporate target cells without affecting other cells. For example, it may be desirable to irreversibly electroporate renal nerve cells that travel along or in proximity to renal vasculature, but it may not be desirable to damage the smooth muscle cells of which the vasculature is composed. As a result, an overly aggressive course of PEF therapy may persistently injure the renal vasculature, but an overly conservative course of PEF therapy may not achieve the desired renal neuromodulation.
Applicants have previously described methods and apparatus for monitoring tissue impedance or conductivity to determine the effects of pulsed electric field therapy, e.g., to determine an extent of electroporation and/or its degree of irreversibility. See, for example, Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/233,814, filed Sep. 23, 2005, incorporated by reference as set forth above. Pulsed electric field electroporation of tissue causes a decrease in tissue impedance and an increase in tissue conductivity. If induced electroporation is reversible, tissue impedance and conductivity should approximate baseline levels upon cessation of the pulsed electric field. However, if electroporation is irreversible, impedance and conductivity changes should persist after terminating the pulsed electric field. Thus, monitoring the impedance or conductivity of target and/or non-target tissue may be utilized to determine the onset of electroporation and to determine the type or extent of electroporation. Furthermore, monitoring data may be used in one or more manual or automatic feedback loops to control the electroporation.
Even when monitoring techniques are utilized, the applied energy or voltage from an intravascular PEF system necessary to establish an electric field of sufficient magnitude to modulate target neural fibers that contribute to renal function may be of a magnitude that causes persistent damage to non-target tissue, such as smooth muscle cells of the vessel wall. Thus, a desired treatment outcome, e.g., renal denervation, may not be achievable with some intravascular PEF systems in certain patients without concomitantly inducing persistent damage to the non-target tissue. It therefore would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for reducing the required magnitude of applied voltage delivered from an intravascular PEF system necessary to achieve desired neuromodulation in target tissue.